


Rang De Basanti Drabbles

by Rasnak_2



Category: Rang De Basanti | Paint It Saffron (2006)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, Fluff, Ponderings, What Was I Thinking?, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rasnak_2/pseuds/Rasnak_2
Summary: One shots and drabbles form the movie Rang De Basanti.





	1. The Turning Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just getting set about to repost the fic which I'd previously deleted as my other account had some technical issues and had to be taken down. One post a week until I catch up?

_There he runs around  
With no care for the world  
Shielded by false ignorance  
Refusing to wake up_

_But then it hits him  
Very close to the heart  
And then he wakes up  
Vengeance brimming to the top_

_He fights, he protests  
He stands up to ask for justice  
And he was also the one  
Who once was indifferent to the world._

_'What changed?' One may ask  
After all, the problem didn't change.  
When far away he ignores it  
When it hits the heart, he reacts  
And that was what changed._

Expansion in reference to the context:  
Corruption had always been a problem and Karan, DJ, Sukhi and Aslam used to think that nothing will ever change, nor will they take the effort to fight.  
When Ajay dies though, it was a personal loss that affected them, again due to the same corruption. Only this time, they protested, they fought for justice to be served for their friend.

A few people, who were not willing to take action against corruption suddenly take action, why? Ajay, who became the turning point in their life, their motivation to demand justice as the gravity of the situation hit them only when he dies...

That is what happens in real life also, unless the situation hits you real close, you remain indifferent to it and the minute it affects you, you rise up to take action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A poem I wrote today after re-watching the movie for the 4th or 5th time... Hope you all liked it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 6 June 2020


	2. The Terrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What might have happened after the quarrel between Aslam and his family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: My keyboard is still being bonkers so... sorry for any autocorrects and typos!

Aslam ran upstairs and slammed the door behind him, throwing away his bag in frustration. As usual, they started nagging him about his friends. Why can't they just let him roam around with them without any reprimands? He just let out a sigh as he cradled his head in his hands.

"Phir se wohi jagda?" Karan asked and he spun around to see him sitting two stairs about him, a cigarette lit in his hand. How had he not noticed him there? How did he get there in the first place?

"The usual way. Sukhi ko DJ ke saath chhodkar yahaan aaya. Fikar math kar, I will have a ride home" he said as he climbed down to sit beside Aslam. "Ab batha, phir wohi jagda hai kya?" Karan asked after a moment of silence.

"Tumhe bhi patha hai, same old. Kyon pooch rahe ho abhi?" Aslam asked, rolling his eyes. Karan just smiled and pulled him into a side hug. "Well, tumhe patha hai, thoda bahar nikallo sab baatein, halka ho jaayega" he said.

"Kya naya hai yaar, phir bhi wohi 'Kyon is tarah ki freinds ke saath ghoomte ho' 'Tumne kabhi mujhe Hindu ke saath dosti karke dekha hai kya?' 'Tum logon ko sharam aani chaahiye' aur 'Kyon humare tarah ke logon ke saath dosti nahi karte ho...' blah blah blah." he deadpanned, trying to mimic each one of them.

"At least they care for you in a twisted sort of way" Karan simply said. "Haan, purani beliefs hai, they don't understand the current generation and all par... tumhara abbu at least tries to look out for you na. Mere baap ko dekho, ek din chala gaya business ke liye, maheeno baad aake milta hai mujhe, phir lecture shuru karte hai. Aur woh bhi puri karne ke pehle business." he said with a scoff.

"He's at least ready to carter to your needs. Question nahi kartha hai tum kisse baath karte ho ya phir kisse dosti." Aslam said. "Achcha, you think I got it easy? Toh phir main aisa kyon hoon? Main ghar chale jaata na? Papa ke saath waqt bithane ke liye? Why do you think I avoid him this much? Tumhara abbu at least tries to spend sometime with you" Karan said, something burning in his eyes.

"Dono ka baap thoda bura hai na? Ek controlling, doosra neglectful." Aslam said with a chuckle as Karan looked far ahead. "Aur tum, Karan 'badass' Singhania, who is the 'cool and collected' one, aur gehri baatein? Socha nahi ki yeh din aayega" Aslam said with a smile, barely dodging the hand that came his way.

"Chup kar saale. Mood kharab kardiya tune" he said playfully and the two burst out laughing, trying to keep their voices down low so that they wouldn't be caught. "Feeling better?" Karan asked after a while.

"Thoda thoda, but thanks yaar, itni raath mein... tum yahaan..." Aslam said shyly. "Dost ho tum mera, kuch bhi kar saktha hoon tere liye. Yeh kya badi baath hai?" Karan asked.

"Par dar bhi lagtha hai... ek din pakad gaye toh? Pehle se hi unko tumhe pasand nahi aur... hume itni raath me ek saath dhekliya toh?" Aslam asked.

"Pakad nahi jaaunga, fikar math kar tum aur thodi dher yahi rukh. Koi jaldi mein nahi hai hum. Aur agar koi dhekliya toh kya? Hum toh koi galat kaam nahi kar rahe hai yahaan" Karan said, throwing the stub down.

"Theek hai, bas thodi dher aur, uske baad they'll become suspicious." Aslam agreed and they stayed there, enjoying their silence and the slow lull of the noise from the crowd downstairs.

"Achcha, toh kal milte hai. Role ke liye ready hokar aana" Karan said as he stood up. "Aur yeh sirf humare beech mein rahega, jaantha hoon Mr. Serious" Aslam said with a wink and Karan laughed before vanishing as Aslam headed back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Might not be that great, sounded good in my head but I think it wasn't translated onto typing it out... but I tried my best : ) Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! Prompts are welcome!
> 
> Playlist for the chapter -   
> Maa Daddy Pockets, Nenu Thanani - Oh My Friend  
> Shoot the Kuruvi - Jil Jung Juk  
> Avalukkena - Anirudh
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 9 June 2020


	3. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Karan making his decision after Sukhi's rant. And maybe a squint of Karan/Laxman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU AU AU.

Numbness. That was all Karan could feel from the moment he heard his father's name in the news, everything after that seemed to be distant... all he could hear was his own mind turning on him. The scenery did sort of give him some kind of a distraction from his warring mind, but it didn't last long as the shouting started.

And then Sukhi was suddenly shoving a newspaper in his hand and grabbing him by his collar, going on about how he knew about this and how he could easily escape from all this, leaving them to die and he was shell shocked from the words that sprouted from his mouth.

And all he could do was to stare blankly at the picture of his dad on the paper as silent tears started flowing. Distantly, he could see how DJ was trying to calm Sukhi down, all of them gathering around him and comforting him, and then there was a hand on his shoulder.

'Laxman' his mind supplied as he made no effort to hide the tears or sobs that were threatening to flow. Emotions were definitely running high here, since the moment they heard the news that the Defense Minister was hailed for what he'd done for the country, completely shattering the motive of their plans.

"Haar math maan Karan. Sab theek hojayega" Laxman said. "Kya theek hojayega Laxman?" Karan asked softly as he looked back at him. "Ajay mar gaya, humne defense minister ko retaliation me maar diya. Aur ab patha chaltha hai ki mere baap in sab me shaamil tha... whatever we were trying to fight, woh toh mere ghar me hi hai... Aur mujhe aaj tak patha nahi chala" he said.

"Par patha toh chal gaya na? Ab we can take steps to tackle it. If it makes any sense, main bhi us party mein isi liye shaamil hua kyon ki maine socha ki woh log jantha ke liye kuch kar rahe hai. Par tum sab ke saath thodhi dher bithane ke baad, kal jo bhi hua, uske baad... sab kuch ulta hogaya mere liye. Aur us leader ko maine ek baap ke samaan se dekhtha tha..." Laxman said.

"Par humara situation mein bohot farakh hai Laxman. Woh tumhara party leader the, tum wahaan se kabhi bhi baahar aa sakthe the, daag nahi hoga tum par. Par mujhe, woh toh mera baap hai, who is corrupt as hell. Aur woh daag mere saath humesha ke liye mere saath hi hoga. Hell! It bloody makes me feel like mera haath bhi tha Ajay ki maut mein" Karan confessed and Laxman just pulled him into a hug, trying to calm down the now full out sobbing Karan.

The others immediately rushed towards them and pulled them to a more stable spot, noticing that they were too close to the edge and it turned into a group hug, except Sukhi, who chose to stand by the side, still running high from the outburst.

"Guys..." he said after a while, forcefully coming out of the hug. While he appreciated that they were willing to stand with him instead of blaming him... this was his fight and he was going to finish it.

"Ajay ki maut tumhare sar par nahi hai." DJ said forcefully, trying to get it into his head. "Haan, none of us blame you for not noticing this. Par hume abhi ek decision leni hai. Sachaai baahar aani chaahiye. We can't let our efforts go in vain" Aslam said.

"Kal subah, 5.30 sharp, radio station ke saamne hum sab milenge. We are going to announce everything live." Karan said definitively and no one asked any questions, this mood of Karan definitely putting them off a bit. Yes, he was a little serious and brooding, but never had they seen this particular side of his, the authoritative side.

"Karan yaar..." Sukhi started but Karan put his hand up, effectively silencing him. "You brought up a good point Sukhi. Isi liye main aaj raath ghar jaakar unko maarne ke baad hi radio station aaunga" he said, shocking everyone into silence.

"Karan... ek baar soch lo. Pakka hai kya?" DJ asked. "Paagal math ban Karan. Jaantha hoon ki tum dono ke beech mein relationship thoda up and down hai but hadd hai yaar. But on the other hand... Ajay ka maut bhi unke haath mein hai..." Aslam said. "Thoda shaanth hone ke baad ek baar aur soch lo. Emotion mein math bolo abhi. Baad mein regret karega" Laxman warned.

"Baad mein regret... Baad mein regret huh? Arey maine usko maara nahi toh mein regret karoonga. Agar humne kal sachayi kal bola, aur police hume arrest karen ya maar dalen, hum log gaye aur woh? Aazadi mein baahar ghoomega, yahi kaam karke. And I don't want that to happen. Agar woh hua, humara saara efforts barbaad ho jaayega. Yeh toh mera personal problem hai and I will put an end to it" Karan said.

"Maar daal use" Sonia said, trying to sound confident, but her voice waivered slightly, showing her doubts regarding the decision. Karan just stared at her in determination, as if he heard the doubts she was voicing with that one statement. "Agar man ki shaanti milegi toh... maaro use. But just know that anyone of us is ready to be by your side." Aslam said.

"Ajay ne kaha tha 'Ghar ki safaai mein kaun haath gandha karga' aur aaj meri baari hai uske liye. I will rather die or go to jail after killing him as is tarah, woh na hi sachaai ko twist karke mujhe baahar nikhalega, na hi woh aazad ghoomega, bina sazaa liye. Aur Sukhi, I'll rather die than get out scot free due to his upar waala contacts. Main yeh kaam _akele_ karunga." he said with finality, leaving no room for discussion.

All they could do was look at each other in concern before letting out collective sighs. "Achcha, phir chalo abhi. Dher ho rahi hai yahaan. Jaantha hoon ki kisi ko neendh nahi aayega par... we definitely need the rest. Sonia, tum maa ke saath hospital mein raho... Humare saath aake tumko kuch hua toh... maa akela reh jaayegi" DJ said. Sonia agreed to the request and everyone filed away to the car, trying to mentally gear up for the next day.

"Theek se soch liya hai na?" DJ asked, just wanting to check in for one last time. "Haan, sachaai toh jaani padegi. Tu ghabra math" Karan reassured and walked away. And the rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... that was that. Hope you all like it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! Prompts are welcome!
> 
> Playlist for the OS -   
> Nenu Thanani - Oh My Friend  
> Shoot the Kuruvi - Jil Jung Juk  
> Manippaya - VTV
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 11 June 2020


	4. Silent Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karan's unrequited love for Ajay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am just making up facts soo... yeah.

He'd first met him when he'd been about 11 years old, the whole cliché of being saved by from bullies and all that and Ajay had taken him in, become friends with him, introduced him to his mother, had looked beyond that 'Son of a rich dad' look and made him open up himself.

And then he looked up to him like he was his brother, his hero, his role model... and slowly became his everything. Silent moments and heart to hearts between them, often helping each other through something... but Karan felt like something was missing always.

And he figured out that something when Ajay decided he would join the Airforce. He knew that Ajay had always dreamed of flying and also wanted to do something for the country... but it just hit him in the gut, knowing that Ajay was going to go away for who knows how long and the uncertainty... it was then he realised he was in love... a love that wouldn't probably be reciprocated, a love that might be forbidden.

And so he kept his feelings silent, not wanting to surface it and create something awkward between them... whatever was currently going on was more than enough thought Karan, but he became a bit withdrawn and brooding.

College came, and with its entry came DJ, Sukhi, Aslam and Sonia. A fresh start in a completely different way, a small group of friends who accepted him in open hands, immature and full of life, something he'd missed the chance to experience wholeheartedly due to expectations and his dad... making him mature a lot more sooner than expected.

And then Ajay came back home. Karan was ecstatic and for once let down the whole cool demeanour and pranced around Ajay, wanting to make most of his time... but then he noticed the blooming chemistry between Sonia and Ajay... And his heart broke a little the day he realised that Ajay would truly never be his in the romantic sense... but looking at those two... it also made him happy, looking at those two growing closer and happier day by day.

So he pushed the two of them together, both literally and figuratively, bringing them closer, making them admit their feelings for the other... it was ok, he was going to go to the US after all...

Partying, enjoying, complaining, joking around, maybe going face to face with Laxman and the party members... that was all his life was full of, carefree and just trying to enjoy how much ever he can when he can.

Sue came, along with it came the movie 'Young Guns of India' they all agreed to shoot the film, made their amends with Laxman and they worked together, even though there were tensions around the place.

And finally, Ajay decided to propose to Sonia at his favourite place and Karan was more than happy to see two important people in his life get together, Ajay often sending looks as if he was looking for permission and conformation and his heart broke a little bit more even though he knew that he was wholeheartedly happy for the couple.

Ajay then went back to his duty, this time gifting his jacket to him before the departure, none of them knowing that this was the last time they would ever see Ajay alive. And when the news came in... they all were devastated.

The funeral happened and Karan cried, his heart finally broken fully, knowing that he would never see that smile again, they would never be able to have those friendly banters... And he knew nothing would be the same anymore as he hugged Ajay's jacket close to him.

The protest, the assassinations... Karan regretted nothing. This was something he could do to bring justice to the unfair accusations against Ajay done by those corrupt people. He'd even confessed to his father that he was avenging his love he killed him. And he wore _the_ jacket that day, knowing fully well that he was going to die that day and accepted it. He was going to see Ajay again. And that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wrote it in like... half an hour so... There might be a lot of errors. Would've written it more sooner but,.. life yaar, it always comes in the way. Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! Any prompts welcome!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> Published on 17 June 2020


	5. Sukhi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Maybe Sukhi with someone. Preferably Karan Aslam or Laxman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is somewhat of a canon take of the prompt. I will make an AU fic some other day when I get the idea. Some facts are obviously made up though, obviously.

Sukhi was from your typical middle-class family, a single child with a mom and dad. He had a very ordinary life, slightly spoiled by his parents, an average student, a person who still held onto his innocence through the years.

Well... until he decided that it will be fun to experiment with his sexuality in the first year of college... His experiment had two results:  
1) He got to know that he was bisexual  
2) His mother caught him kissing the boy and well... he was kicked out of the house.

There was quite a struggle for him to find a place after that, trying to do some odd jobs here and there in order to sustain (He was grateful that he chose to live in a hostel or else living arrangements...)

And then came the entry of the gang. He was the youngest of the lot and he clicked in with them, just like that. They accepted his childishness, his impulsiveness... well, it was a character trait that all of them had obviously, but he was more filled with innocence than the rest...

DJ grew up without a dad, Aslam had his family pressure, Karan... he had his own set of issues and Sonia... she was the most mature person of the group, but lesser mature than Ajay. If you ever put the scale for the level of maturity in the group, it will be like - Ajay, Sonia, maybe Karan and Aslam, DJ and then himself. But the gang leader was mostly DJ for sure, it was just... implied.

He never came out to his friends... his fear of rejection that sprung up from his parents clearly playing a big role here. They talked about girls, rated them in a playful manner but none of them actually appealed to Sukhi... not like how he looked at Aslam and Karan.

He wouldn't say that he had a crush on them... nor was it love... but it was always somewhere in between for sure. Something in the two of them attracted him towards them... was it their slight maturity or the way they held themselves... he would never know. But he was sure that he admired them in some way or the other...

And so he tried to stick by them the most. But his best friend would always be DJ for sure, no one can deny that fact. He was always teased about how he was always behind girls, even though none of them notices him.

Especially the time when Aslam commented about the 'Aazadi mera dulhan' scene... he just wanted to grab him by the collar and shout in his face that he wanted no girl and just wanted to kiss him senseless, but he held back and instead said something about not taking them to his baarat and left it at that.

But he wanted to enjoy whatever he had a much as he could. He knew that he often got a bit touchy-feely around those two, and maybe say I love you to them, which was often brushed off as his eccentric behaviour, and he was happy that it stayed that way. He didn't want to lose whatever they had right now due to him confessing how he really felt...

He took every single opportunity he got, be it the 'Meri Zindagi bachai, I love you' or giving Aslam company while they dropped him off... but to keep his appearances up, he made DJ promise him that he wouldn't die a virgin (Though most of his promises ended up... unfulfilled)

And then everything happened quickly, the shooting, Ajay and Sonia's engagement, Ajay leaving again, Ajay's death, the accusations, the protest, the assassination, the tensions and emotions all over the place and the final confession at the radio station.

He had made a promise to himself, if they went to jail, he will come out to the gang and maybe, confess how he felt about Karan and Aslam... but that opportunity never came, as he was the first one killed in the end...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oook, not exactly how I wanted it to go but... I hope that this partly satisfies the prompt dude! I promise that I will take a more AU approach the next time... and maybe attempt a Sukhi/Laxman there too : )
> 
> Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! Prompts are always welcome!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> UPDATED ON 18 JUNE 2020


	6. The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Karan/Sukhi, Aslam/Laxman, Sue/DJ (mentioned)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So... this is slightly canon divergent after a point... (Read from the scene where Karan confronts his dad)

DJ saw as Karan pushed past the gates with a worried look in his eyes before turning back to the only person left in the jeep. "Kakke, tum jaao uske peeche, usko tumhari zaroorat hai" he said to the remorse Sukhi, who was still beating himself up for blowing up back there.

"Par woh... in sab ke baad... usko mujhe nahi, tumhara zaroorat hai" Sukhi said, regret seeping through his voice. "Abey saale, sab jaante hai ki tum Karan se pyaar karte ho aur woh tumse. Bas intezaar kar rahe hai ki tum dono kab confess karenge, par hua hi nahi. Yeh toh shaayad aakhri din hai, bathado use. Kal kya hoga kaun jaanta?" DJ asked and lightly shoved him out.

"Par... yaar, yeh toh..." "Gabra math, chance le" DJ said and drove off, leaving Sukhi alone on the road. He slowly made his way in, trying to guess where he'd be. And then started the shouting, followed by silence, some muffled sounds and the gunshot.

Cursing as he checked through each door, he finally reached the room, expecting to see Karan shot and his dad standing above him, or if lucky, Karan had shot his dad... Thanking the gods for mercies, he slowly made his way towards Karan, who was frozen in shock with the gun hanging from the tip of his fingers, his look of indifference slowly turning into a one of horror as the situation hit him fully and dropped down onto the floor, tears forming in his eyes.

"Karan?" Sukhi whispered as he sat in front of the unresponsive man. "Mar diya Sukhi maine... mere baap no mar diya, jaisa tune chaaha... ab woh kuch nahi kar sakthe... maar diya main unko..." he mumbled slightly.

"Maine unko maarke sahi kaam kiya na? Maine toh ek corrupt, beiman insaan ko maara. Toh phir kyon... kyon aisa drad ho rahi hai Sukhi? Kyon?" Karan asked as he finally weeped, letting out all the emotional stress and burden he'd been carrying about for quite a few days.

Sukhi just shushed him and pulled him into a hug, placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Kuch bhi the woh, tumhara baap the na? Isi liye dard ho rahi hai tumhe, yeh koi galat baath nahi hai yaar, baap ke liye rona galat nahi hai" he reassured Karan, tightening his hug a bit more as the sobs grew louder.

It took a while for him to calm down and eventually fell asleep on Sukhi's lap, exhaustion taking over his body. Sukhi just shook his head and pick him up, placing him on the sofa nearby before settling down on the other sofa.

He got no sleep that night, often found himself staring at Karan, wondering about whether today was going to be the last day for them... and that was really depressing so to say, but at the same time, the reality of their life. They did something, and now they have to face the consequences.

"Arey Sukhi? Tum yahaan? Time?" Karan asked sleepily, drawing him away from his thoughts. "Kal raath aya tha, yaad hai? Aur... ek do gante hai hume station jaane ke pehle..." Sukhi said with a yawn, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Kal raath tum... Ab toh so jaa na?" Karan said as he approached Sukhi. "Maafi maangne aaya tha kal ke liye... aur neendh bhi nahi aayi aaj ke baare mein soch kar. Sorry yaar, main emotion mein kuch boldiya... aur ab tum... yeh sab mere wajah se hi ho rahi hai" Sukhi said as he pulled his legs closer.

"Arey nahi Sukhi, yeh sab toh us Defense Minister aur mere baap ke wajah se hi shuru hua, Ajay ke mauth se shuru hua, sachaayi saame ne aane ke liye shuru hua. Tune bilkul sach hi bola tha, us kamine ne kaha ki main jhoot bolkar bach jaaun, desh se bhaag jaaun kyon ki unki izzat uske liye keemti tha." Karan said as he hugged Sukhi and kissed the side of his head.

"Par..." "Par, bar, kuch nahi. Hum sab gusse mein the, emotional the us samay, yeh toh hona hi tha. Tune bas tumhara gussa mujh par le liya. No harsh feelings. I actually needed that." Karan said.

"I love you" Sukhi said as he melted into the hug. "Love you too saale. Ab chal, tayaar ho ja. Jaldi jaana hai hume." Karan said with a hum. "Nai yaar, sach mein tumhe pyaar kartha hoon... patha nahi ki baad mein keh paaunga tujhe toh... abhi keh raha hoon. Shaayad tum reciprocate nahi karoge par... chance toh lena hai na?" Sukhi said, looking down.

Karan just took his face in his hands and placed a small kiss on his lips before pulling back. "I love you too Sukhi. Ab time nahi hai discuss karne ke liye... tayaar hoke aaja, hum raaste mein baath karenge. Ek laash ke saamne nahi." Karan said and left the room, leaving a stunned Sukhi inside the room.

It took little time to get ready and they went out to catch an auto to some nearby deserted park, wanting to spend some alone time before walking towards their probable death.

"Hum sachaayi aur nyaay ki chakkar mein sab sahi kiya na? I mean, I don't regret what we did par..." Sukhi asked. "Humne shaayad galat kiya, shaayad humne sahi kiya... mujhe nahi patha. We did what we thought was right, aur kuch nahi." Karan said with a shrug.

"It is funny... yeh toh shaayad humara aakhri din hai - jeene ki ya aazadi ki... you think it was worth it?" "Completely worth it, doubt karna math. Maybe the only regret is that hum sab kuwara mar jaayenge" Sukhi said with a wink and Karan laughed, slapping him above the head.

"Kya possibilities hai ki Aslam aur Laxman bhi confess karlenge humare tarah?" Karan asked. "Patha nahi, radio station jaane ke baad hi patha chalega hume. Par main ek kiss ke bina marna nahi chaahtha hoon" Sukhi said and pulled him into a slow and passionate kiss.

The kiss went on until they had to come up for air, and the time was also closing in. With heavy but determined hearts, the two made way to the radio station, where the others were already waiting for them.

"Kaam hua kya?" DJ asked and Karan nodded. The rest of the time until Karan finished his confession was almost a blur. They were seated in the lobby, waiting for the broadcast when someone was suddenly calling for the security, they all were working on evacuating and locking up the place and patiently waiting for the deed to be done.

Karan then came down and announced that it was all done and there was a flurry of hugs and laughter, everyone had wide smiles on their faces the whole while, until the police arrived and spoiled the mood.

"Sab darwaren band hai na?" DJ asked and Aslam facepalmed himself as he rushed upstairs, Laxman joining him as a backup. "Sochte ki hum aaj zinda bachpaayenge?" Aslam asked as he shut the terrace door along with Laxman. 

"Agar na ho toh yeh jaanlo ki mein tumse pyaar kartha hoon." Laxman grunted out as he tried to get the lock. "Kya?" Aslam asked, wondering whether he heard it right. Laxman just rolled his eyes and kissed him, pulling back as he heard the faint sounds of smoke bombs that were let out.

"Time nahi hai humare paas. Abhi neeche chalna hoga" Aslam said as the gunfire started and they rushed towards the room where Karan was on air, answering the questions. "DJ aur Sukhi kahaan hai?" he asked.

"Patha nahi, hum abhi abhi terrace se aa rahe hai" Laxman said as they entered the room. Meanwhile, DJ and Sukhi had been caught by the smoke bombs and had ended up outside. "Andhar chalni hogi DJ, goli maar rahe hai" Sukhi said, a little panicked.

"Shaayad samaj rahe hai hum waapas goliyaan chalayenge. Agar bolte toh shaayad rok lenge" DJ said as he slowly got out of cover and raised his hand in surrender, only to get shot. "DJ! Abhi chalni hogi yaar, Aslam aur Laxman..." Sukhi said as he heard the sound of a bomb going off.

They crawled along the floor before taking off, trying to not get hit by any bullets along the way. They were out of breath by the time they reached the room, only to see Karan answering some question while Laxman and Aslam were kissing each other.

"Abhi time hai kya? oh Shit" Sukhi bit out, just noticing the bullet lodged in his leg, which gave out under him. The duo who were kissing jumped out of the way, guilty looks on their faces.

DJ just smiled as he shut the door behind him, before hearing someone asking about Karan's dad. Sukhi dragged himself near Karan with the help of the other 3 and held his hand as he got up. 

"Main bhi wohi poocha tha usse. Patha hai woh kya kaha? Main mere baap ko maarkar jail jaane ke liye tayaar hoon, way better than leaving him alive and escaping justice." he said.

"Aur haan, zindagi jeene ki do tareeke hoti hai. Ek, jo ho raha hai hone do, bardaasht karte jao. Ya phir zimmedari uthao usse badlane ki. Aur hum sab pehle type se doosre type hue. Aaj yahaan aane se pehle Karan Singhania ne uske baap Rajnaath Singhania ko maarke hi yahaan aaya." DJ announced as they all wrapped themselves around Karan, trying to give him some sense of comfort.

"Well... at least hum sab ek baar kiss kardiya marne se pehle" Karan said and they all chuckled, lightening the mood immediately. "Mujhe ek baath ki doubt hai... agar mere aur Sue ke bachche honge, woh ghore honge ya kaale." he said and they all erupted into a laughter that carried down across the station, gaining the attention of the cops, who broke down the door and shot them all dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oook, so... that started as something and ended up elsewhere... But I don't regret it, not at all : ) Hope you all like it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! Prompts are welcome!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> UPDATED ON 20 JUNE 2020


	7. Actions Speak Louder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing - Karan/Laxman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another Karan/Laxman fic, this time taking it canon but... in a different approach ;) Really hoping I haven't messed it up cuz it was one I was really looking forward to writing.

The relation Karan and Laxman had was not something you would call a "normal" one. Theirs was a more silent love, expressed through gestures and silence, their eyes speaking out louder than the words.

The first time met each other, they bluntly ignored the other's presence and just carried on with whatever they were doing. Aka, just looking for some alone time, and maybe silent support from strangers.

The more they met at the place, the more they seemed to navigate towards each other, till they were comfortable enough to talk about each other's lives. They didn't dwell into them too much, more than happy to just enjoy the silent comfort and support the company gave.

And slowly it progressed to gestures, just small ones like a pat on the back and a hand on the shoulder, a silent show of support and strength to face things. It was also at this point when Laxman quietly admitted to Karan about his conflict with the party and its motives, his fear of the party consuming him. And Karan had just squeezed his shoulder as if to say that whatever happened, he'll be there for him.

And in turn, he'd talked about his dad and why he feels suffocated around him. And that was the first time ever Laxman had taken the initiative to even touch him to show support. And this had surprised them both at how close they were becoming as days passed.

Then Laxman came into the gang's safe haven and started poking at Aslam. This was when the eye conversations started to happen. Laxman could read the slight anger and defensiveness in Karan's eyes while the other could read Laxman's apology and helplessness.

He'd once asked Laxman why he'd joined the party and he'd replied that he wanted to bring about change. But that one incident made him rethink and ask Laxman the same question again. "Maybe, one day I will become the head of the party and bring about the change..." was all he said but the hope and determination in his eyes just shone through, his commitment was amazing.

They'd often have small debates among themselves about politics and general matters, this often giving them a platform to vent out their frustrations and such things. But one in particular had reared an ugly head and turned into a full-blown argument, ending with a lot of apologies and their first hug. A moment where they felt safe against the rest of the world, in each other's arms.

By that time, they'd realised that these gestures and close contact.... this intimacy really helped them a lot but they couldn't go public about it cuz according to people, they were like arch enemies. And honesty, Karan was really getting fed up of this two-faced game that Laxman was playing.

And Sue came in at the nick of the time along with her documentary. And Karan came up with his plan. The next time he went to meet him, the day when Aslam spotted Laxman staring at him from afar, he told him the plan. He did expect some disagreement but knew that they will be willing to get along, at least for Sue.

And Laxman still picked up a fight instead of making peace with them and probably deserved the bashing DJ had given him and he didn't regret sitting out of that, ignoring want was going on because it was about damn time they settle things between them.

But then, there was something called a heart, which made him go and apologise to Laxman later on in the evening, who just hugged him and whispered a single thank you, his eyes conveying the rest of whatever he couldn't speak out.

Then the shooting started. Along with them came the teasing touches that often made Karan blush like crazy and the suggestive winks that were sent his way... Karan was almost ready to kill him. But he loved him and just retaliated by swatting his arm away or pulling up his own set of shenanigans to get back at him.

If the group noticed their unusual friendship, they didn't comment on it. Well... Ajay did when he noticed the fact that Laxman had obediently come to the party when Karan asked him while he made up excuses to Ajay and well...

He did have to admit it to him, how they'd been meeting each other and how they are probably in love and in a relationship. And whether or not Ajay had given him a shovel talk... he'll never know that.

Then came the news of Ajay's death. While DJ and Sue tried to console Sonia, Laxman had just ruffled his hair and patted him on his shoulders, not exactly able to covey and support like he wanted to, but definitely, it did keep him going for a while until they were in private and he let himself fall apart in Laxman's arms, those arms just holding him up and squeezing him tight while Laxman nuzzled his neck, trying to calm him down.

The funeral came and Karan was glad that Laxman had chosen to stand behind him, else he didn't know what he'd have done... maybe he'd have broken down right there. His legs were shaking, hands fisted together as he tried to hold in his tears, the only thing probably holding him together was Laxman's hand squeezing him tight.

And maybe that night was the first time they'd kissed each other. It might've not been sex, but there definitely was a whole new level of intimacy, gentle touches that sent shivers down their spines and tried to keep them grounded while also trying to distract then from reality. Small, soft kisses trailed along with their bodies, helping the other calm down while making them feel high.

There was complete silence in the room, except for the gasps and sobs that would often escape their mouths, either due to the pleasure or due to the fact that they were mourning. But this was their comfort, their solace and they will gladly revel in that as long as possible.

After that, it was all a big and bloody mess, a blur of events. They were sitting at Ajay's home, helping his mom sort through things and then the defence minister starts blaming Ajay for being an immature pilot and they wanted justice and set out for the silent protest, which soon turned violent with the entry of cops.

He didn't know what exactly was happening around him, his mind always zeroing in on the pain from being beaten up and dragged through the street, his jacket and skin tearing from the rough surface and the crowd's alarmed shouts... and then broke through Laxman's panicked cries. He immediately turned towards the sound and had to fight a smile as he saw him standing over Aslam protectively and helping him out of the way.

And then he heard the cries of Sonia at a distance, followed by DJ's exclamation and was worried about what was happening. When the goons finally let him go, he was barely feeling conscious from the pain, but the curiosity and concern overflowed the pain and he rushed to their side and stood there in shock as he saw them bent over Ajay's mother, whose side was covered in blood from the wound on her head and he panicked.

"Sukhi, Sue, tum theeno Aslam ke saath jaao. Main, Laxman, Karan aur Sonia maa ko hospital le chalenge. Dher nahi kar sakthe hum. Jaanta hoon ki sab ghayal hai aur medical help chahiye. But this is our priority." DJ said and everyone agreed without any protest... except Laxman of course, he took a detour.

And by the time Laxman came back, bleeding a bruised, Karan was worried as hell and was currently sitting at the stairs of the hospital, smoking a cigarette to calm himself down, something he'd never done when Laxman was around, he realised.

The moment Laxman got off, Karan looked up and silently questioned about the new bruises that were blooming. "Party chhod diya, uski tofa hai" Laxman said, shrugging as he sat down beside him, concern showing when he traced his back where the jacket was torn, demanding why he hadn't taken medical condition.

"Maa ke baare mein jaanne ke baad. This is not that important" he said waving it off as he handed over Laxman the cigarette, knowing that he also needed a drag of it. Then the news of the coma came, everyone was patched up and they visited Aslam before crashing at the hospital for some much-needed rest, Karan just snuggling into Laxman's arms, knowing that they needed it. And if DJ and Sonia noticed it, they didn't question him.

A few days later they met up again, plotted the defence minister's assassination and went through it smoothly, partly sated that they'd avenged their friend's death. But then the bomb dropped when the minister was called a martyr and knew that his dad had been a part of the whole mess of corruption.

Anything after that had been an emotional mess, a blur of feeling and words as everyone exploded and was hurting and he was pulled into the whole thing and then Laxman was sitting by him and holding onto him while he was glaring at the paper in his hand, wanting to rip it to pieces.

The rest of the day passed in silence, no one talked in fear of exploding again and they silently went home, determined to go to the radio station and settle this whole mess, once and for all.

Night came, he went home, killed his dad and sat there in silence, contemplating on his life, got ready and got the hell out of that hell hole called home and met up with the others.

They'd successfully announced whatever they did and elated that finally, they might get justice. Laxman just hugged Karan tightly, which he reciprocated back just as tightly as they knew that this might be the last day in their lives.

They never told each other those 3 words, they never tried to label whatever was happening between them. They knew their actions implied everything, they could understand the unspoken words. As for them, actions always spoke louder than words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ooook, that was longer than I thought... Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! Prompts are welcome!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> UPDATED ON 25 JUNE 2020


	8. Khoon Chala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt on what people could've been thinking during Khoon Chala...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Situation during the protest and its aftermath... I'll admit it, I might favour Laxman more than the others cuz it was his turning point so... yeah.

A protest. A simple, non-violent protest. That's what it was. A non-violent protest to ask justice for an Airforce Lieutenant, a son, a good friend, a fiancé, a brother and a great pilot. Justice for framing him to be an immature pilot. Justice for all the other pilots out there who might've and will lose their lives in the future due to the faulty parts the government buys.

The mood was sombre, people mourning but determined. Resolved to ask questions, determined to get the answers. The crowd demanded justice and they weren't ready to move till they got it.

The photo was set, candles were lit in respect of the late pilot and they sat with a certain fire in their eyes, ready to get through with this. In the front Ajay's mother along with Sonia, a fire in their eyes.

Aslam sat to their left, contemplating about something while Karan sat to their right looking a bit distant and lost in his thoughts. DJ just sat behind both of them in silent support, flanked by Sukhi and Sue. 

Laxman had been silently supporting Karan until the media arrived, hungry with their questions. He then became the spokesperson of the group and the media was fed with fitting replies, both by him and the other protesters.

The police arrived, asking people to disperse because they were causing 'public nuisance' and 'disrupting the peace of the area' when in fact they were there due to the orders from the higher-ups.

Some people moved away immediately after seeing the police, some moved when they announced for them to vacate and the rest, they had started to use force to move. People were beaten up and dragged out of the place without any care that people were getting hurt in the process.

Ajay's mother and the gang was glued to their places even though Aslam often sent concerned glances towards her, worried that something might happen to her in this whole mess. Sukhi tried to talk with the police about it, only to be forcefully dragged away along with a whole lot of others, who were struggling to escape their grips and beatings.

As the situation worsened, Ajay's mother hugged Sonia to her side, trying to protect her from the attacks with her own body, Aslam was thrown around and beaten both by the police and the political party members until he was almost unconscious.

Karan, who refused to get up was curled into a ball, receiving all the kicks and beatings before being forcefully dragged around, his back and shirt slowly tearing from the friction and his breathing, laboured from all the hits and his struggle to break free.

Sukhi, Sue, DJ and Laxman were probably the least hurt in this whole ordeal. Sukhi was often found slipping out of the polices' grip to get back to Ajay's mom and Sonia while DJ and Sue were trying their best to get the innocents out of the way before DJ headed back in search of the rest of them.

Laxman though... he was frozen in shock as he watched the whole thing from the outside when he spotted his party leader out of the corner of his eye, who was just looking at the whole mess with an impassive face before moving out of the scene as if satisfied with whatever was happening.

And that was one thing that shattered his belief in the party because here there were people, innocent people that the party had taken an oath to protect, being beaten and assaulted black and blue by the same people who took the oath... it was at this moment he realised the treacherous nature of politics... there was no right or wrong, there was no truth or justice... all that mattered was that position and the power. And people were being brainwashed to do their bidding in the name of good.

His anger grew at the unfairness of all this because here there was the public being beaten up by the very people who are supposed to be the 'public servants', the people who are in charge of the safety of the public, people who are to help the public. But if the very 'public servants' are against them and corrupt, who are they to turn towards?

He looked around again, his gaze catching the party members and police who were beating up Aslam and the last straw broke. Because there were people, who were beating the life out of a person he now considers a friend and possibly in love with after spending some proper time with him and bonding over the documentary... his blood boiled as he marched towards them, pushing people out of his way and taking the stick to beat up that officer back for hurting Aslam before helping him up to take him to safety.

He headed back in and was helping Karan up when he heard the pained cry of DJ and Sonia and he rushed to the spot supporting Karan, fearing the worst... and the worst did happen. For there sat Sonia with Ajay's mother cradled in her arms, blood pouring profusely from a head wound. DJ was trying to get Sonia to let go of her so that they can take her to some nearby hospital if someone was willing to give them a lift.

"Sukhi, Sue, Laxman... Aslam ke saath jaao. And maybe drop him off at home. Hum sab maa ke saath jaayenge. Situation jaanne ke baad hum aayenge Aslam ko dekhne" DJ ordered and everyone nodded and headed their way. When they were near Aslam's house though, Laxman turned to leave the place, his mind made up.

"Kahaan jaa rahe ho?" Sukhi asked in confusion, Sue mirroring it. "Mujhe kuch kaam hai, poori karne ke baad waapas aaunga... either to the hospital Ajay's mother is admitted in or to his place." he explained and walked out, not turning back to see the worried and confused glances they might send his way.

Meanwhile, the other 3 rushed Ajay's mother to a hospital and admitted her and waited restlessly for the verdict from the doctors. And the 3 of them refused to leave the place without knowing the current state of her health, no matter how much blood was stuck to them, and Karan refused to clean up his wounds or let the doctors treat them, Ajay's mother's health and state were more important for them than all the wounds and blood that was on them.

At one point, Karan grew frustrated of the doctors asking him to get his wounds treated that he stormed off to smoke a cigarette, asking DJ to inform him once they knew more about her condition.

And it was at this time Laxman came to the hospital and sat by Karan, enquiring about the current status of Ajay's mother while he slightly traced a hand over the scraps on his back and Karan shrugged it off as he handed over his cigarette to him, informing him that they were still waiting for the diagnosis.

And speaking of the devil, DJ came in and called them, only to be informed that she was in a coma, which was a huge let down for all of them as they tried to hold themselves together to visit Aslam and check upon him. The doctors had been stubborn to treat Laxman for his injuries and so they had waited for a while before heading over to his place.

They did try to lighten the mood a bit in the beginning but it soon turned sombre as the news of the coma hanged over their heads along with the disappointment and frustration and sadness that they couldn't achieve what they'd wanted and clear Ajay's name and bring justice without any violence. 

They slowly left the place one by one, wanting to let Aslam rest and now only Laxman and Aslam remained in the room, a heavy silence shrouding them. Laxman stuttered, trying to convey what he was feeling, only to stop short and try again until he gave up and uttered a single sorry, hoping that it would convey the emotions and regret he was feeling and they parted with hearts feeling lighter and all the misgivings forgiven

They met up after a few days, and in those few days, they waited to recover from the whole ordeal, the young blood which was dormant and mourning now boiled, boiled for revenge, boiled for justice. And if they had to take lives for it, so be it. And if they have to sacrifice themselves in the process, then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The main motivation to do this thing... I wanted to attempt the thoughts of everyone in the situation but... I guess I failed there... but I tried my best I think... Hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! Prompts are welcome!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> UPDATED ON 5 JULY 2020


	9. Love is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ajay/Karan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: An alternate ending for RDB... that's all I can say.

It has been a year since Ajay's death. A year filled with sadness and anger, a year of demanding justice from the defence minister for accusing Ajay of being a novice pilot who took up his job just for the fun of it.

After that silent protest which had taken a turn for the worst, none of them was willing to take any drastic measures until Ajay's mother's condition improved, better yet, till she woke up from her coma. This was a collective measure taken by all of them, not because of the fact that they were afraid to take the step, this was more due to the fact that they didn't want her to lose more people than necessary seeing that she'd already lost her son, and if she woke up to the news that more of them were dead, she would be devastated.

So they waited for her to recover, did some more peace rallies, approached the media to bring out the deep, dark secrets that were hidden by the minister and surprisingly, Karan's dad was eager to help them collect more information as more and more secrets were dug out, saying that he was trying to change his ways.

4 months into Ajay's death, his mother woke up and by the 5th, she was set to be discharged from the hospital. Sue was committed to going back to the UK but promised them all to come back for the one year death anniversary of Ajay and it was a teary goodbye, especially between Sue and Sonia, who'd come out to them sometime before the whole accident happened.

And thus the year passed and as promised, Sue had come to visit them for the anniversary. They headed out to the cemetery and definitely not expecting the door to be wide open and a ragged man sitting inside the house when they returned back.

The boys, being the overprotective guys they were stealthily entered the house and tackled the man to the ground and the struggle started as the man tried to gain an upper hand and stand up straight. "Arey chhod na yaar! Ek aadmi se paanch? Is that even fair?" He called out in a raspy voice.

Karan had fetched a bat, silently going in for a knockout shot as he heard a gasp of surprise and a whisper of Ajay from one of them but it was too late and the bat hit the man's head and he was knocked out.

"Is that really...?" Ajay's mother asked in shock and the other guys turned him over and nodded... it was really Ajay with some extra scars and they had just knocked him out. "Shit," was all they could say as they stared at him in shock. 

"Arey, at least lay him down on the bed. He looks a lot tired" Sue said. Clearing their heads, the boys picked him up and placed him on his bed, removing the glasses he had on his face and placed it by the bedside. All they could do now was wait for him to wake up.

Night had fallen when Ajay came to it and everyone had fallen asleep except for Karan who was patiently sitting by his side and waiting for him to wake up. Ajay fumbled around a bit, trying to spot his glasses, knocking a tumbler in the process, startling Karan.

"Saale kaminey, ek aadmi apni ghar mein aaram se bhait nahi saktha hai kya?" Ajay muttered putting on the glasses as he rubbed his aching head. Whoever it had been, they'd hit him quite hard. He coughed, the scratchiness of his throat finally catching up and Karan cried out his name.

"Karan?" Ajay asked in confusion as a glass and a pill was pushed into his hand. He quickly took in the water gratefully and swallowed the pill before looking up expectantly and Karan didn't disappoint as the rambling started.

"Saale kutte, kaminey, nalayak haraamzaade! Ek saal ho chuki hai! Kabhi socha tha hume contact karne ki? Bathane ki tum zinda ho?! Hum sab soch rahe the ki tum mar chuke ho! Ek baar bhi yaad aayi kya humare baare mein? Maa ki baare mein? She couldn't even say your name without her voice cracking. And the rest of them? They all cried themselves to sleep aur mein... mein... did you even think about what we will be going through?..." he shouted, his voice slowly rising and breaking as the time passed, tears flowing freely and Ajay just traced his hand along his body and cupped his face and pulled him in for a kiss.

Karan froze for a moment before he moved his lips in sync, revelling in that soft pink lips and the way it moved with his, the way the goosebumps spread through his body as the kiss deepened and the feel of Ajay's hand moving along his body...

"I missed you too saale" Ajay whispered as he pulled back for some much-needed air. They were broken out of their trance when a cough broke through the air and the sound of someone flipping the switch on cutting through the silence.

"Kab se chal raha hai yeh chakkar?" DJ asked as Aslam and Sue exclaimed "Finally!", causing the others to turn towards them. "What!? I mean, it was kinda obvious" they said with a shrug as the rest looked at them with a betrayed look in their eyes.

"Lag bak 4 to 5 years? Ab toh sone do yaar!" Karan groaned. "Maa kahaan hai? Aur kitne ghante ke liye mein out tha?" Ajay asked with a yawn, the pills taking its effects. "Nearly 12 hours. Aur maa so rahi hai abhi. You'll see her in the morning." Sukhi said.

"Sorry marne ke liye." Karan said guiltily. "No problem yaar, I deserved it. Aur tum log, hug nahi milega kya? Itne naraaz ho mujhse?" he asked with a pout and the rest of them took it as permission and rushed towards him and hugged him tightly, Karan and Ajay in the middle of the dogpile, waterworks overflowing.

"We all missed you a lot." Aslam muttered in the hug and everyone hummed in agreement. "Ok ok, ek second break up kar, I need to use the restroom" Ajay said and they slowly parted away so that Ajay can move freely.

Ajay stumbled a little like he was searching for the bathroom but the rest passed it off as him being out of it from the beating and the subsequent 12-hour bed rest. Ajay leaned towards the sink and sighed as he took off his glasses, glad for the small mercies as he took out his medication.

He knew that everything will definitely change tomorrow when they got to know about his disability and it was really going to be tough for him to admit it to them without breaking their hearts... especially Karan. Yeah, tomorrow was really going to be a very long day.

He came out of the bathroom and started the trek towards his bed without trying not to show signs that he was disabled in any way and was surprised when he felt all of them piled up on the bed with a small space in the middle.

"Aaj hum sab tumhare saath hi soyenge. We all want to wake up seeing your face and know that this is not just a dream" Laxman said softly as he moved to make space for Ajay to get onto the bed.

"Whatever makes you comfortable" Ajay said with a shrug though internally he felt guilty for putting them all through this much suffering... and probably even more suffering after they hear the news.

Morning broke and Ajay woke up to his mother's hands brushing through his hair and he could imagine her smile softly, eyes filled with love. He slowly caught her hand and got up, trying not to disturb the others who were sleeping all around him.

"Badmaash ho tum sab" she whispered as he kissed the tips of her fingers. "Jaante ho ki tum hum sabko kitna pareshaan kiya?" she whispered and Ajay just gave her a soft and playful smile that was laced with just a tiny wince at the thought of what is going to happen.

"Morning ma. Theek hone ke liye time lag gaya. The minute they said discharge mein bhaag kar aa gaya yahaan. I missed you all sooo much" Ajay said as an idea formed in his head. "Maa, mera folding stick kahaan hai? Yeh sab mujhe jump karne ke pehle mere saath tha woh..." he asked.

"Oh... woh tumhari thi kya? Sofa par hai. Ek minute, abhi le aathi hoon." she said and brought it to him. "Kisi liye hai beta?" she asked as he unfolded it and started poking everyone awake with it. "Arey maa! Thodi dher baad please! Sone do!" Sukhi muttered as he turned and Ajay sighed. "Agar tumhe tumhare prashn ka uttar chaahiye, abhi uto sab" Ajay deadpanned and everyone shot up with curses and groans.

"Cool stick man" Sonia said as he rubbed the sleep off her eyes. "I know, I chose it myself. Ab sab tayaar hokar aana, breakfast mein sab questions ke answers doonga" Ajay said and everyone rushed off to get ready because they really wanted the answers.

"Ajay? Kya chupa rahe ho? Aur kyon is glasses ke saath so rahe ho?" she asked in concern as she went to remove them and Ajay tried to stop her in a panic and shut his eyes tightly as he felt them being removed.

"Ajay, mujhe dekkar baath kar. Kya hua?" she asked and Ajay sighed before turning towards her and settling her down on the bed. "Dekh saktha toh tab hi dekkar baath kar saktha hoon ha?" he asked as a tear slipped from his eyes and his mother's eyes furrowed as she tried to make sense of it.

"Ajay..." "Life mein kabhi dekh nahi paaunga maa" he choked out as he finally opened his eyes and hopefully, stared at his mother. "At least you are alive na? Mujhe aur kya chaahiye?" she said as her eyes started brimming with tears as she pulled him into a hug. He just hugged her back tightly and sighed. He really had missed the lot of them and the familiarity.

By the time the rest of them were settled in, Ajay was seated at the table and had already started eating. "Kuch dher wait nahi kar saktha tha kya?" Karan asked with a pout as he quickly pressed a kiss to his head.

"Toh... kya chal raha hai tumhare saath yahaan?" he asked, wanting to delay the inevitable for just a little while. "Protest chal raha hai yahaan. News mein toh dikha rahe the sab?" Sue replied as she stared at Ajay.

"Achcha? Kis liye?" he asked in confusion. "Tumhare liye" Sonia deadpanned. "Mere liye kyon?" he asked in confusion. "Woh defective aircraft parts ke wajah se. Defence minister ko resign karne ke liye pooch rahe the hum aur..." DJ started but trailed off as he glanced over at the others.

"Aur kya?" he asked in dread, catching the hesitance and reluctance in his voice. "Aur... woh... pehla protest ke baad... maa..." Aslam started. "Maa ko kya hua?" "Maa... chaar mahine ke liye... coma mein thi" Karan admitted nervously.

"Coma! What? Mujhe ab bata rahe ho! Are you serious? Mujhe pehle kyun nahi bataya yaar. Aap theek hain na? Kuch hua to nahi" Ajay was frantic, arms flying in panic as he searched for his mother. His worry and anger were understandable. The tension in his body eased slightly as he felt his mother's hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him.

"Ajay beta, thoda shaant ho jaa. Ab mein theek hoon. Mujhe kuch nahi hua. Tum batha tumhare saath kya hua" she said. Ajay just shuffled in his seat and sighed as he steeled himself up.

"It was a very narrow escape... kuch local people ne mujhe dekkar bachaliya aur hospital le chale. Koi ID nahi tha toh... they didn't know any details so they weren't able to contact anyone... and shaayad everyone assumed me to be dead as they didn't find my body? Patha nahi... Teen mahine coma mein tha aur phir jaagne ke baath patha chala ki..." Ajay hesitated as he fiddled with his fingers.

"Kya patha chala?" Karan asked as he placed his hand on his thigh. "Woh... woh main... I think it is easier to just show you." he said and took off his glasses and stared at nothing as he heard some gasps and looked down.

"That happened. They say that there wasn't much of scarring but... shock ki wajah se... Andha hoon main ab. Uske baad... I was in bed rest for two months... fractured hand, broken ankle, knee sprain, blood loss." he said, mechanically listing out his injuries as Karan shuffled closer and he felt the soft hands trace the scars.

"Lessons leni padi, chalna thoda mushkil tha pehle. It got time used to this, not seeing, and it was tough as hell. And you guys were my motivation... isi liye ek saal lag gaya..." he said and a silence loomed over them as they processed the information before chairs scrapped and footsteps were heard closer until all of them were tightly hugging Ajay.

"Toh kal..." Laxman asked guiltily, remembering how Ajay was trying to escape from their grips. "Haan, kal I thought you guys were breaking in at first but then you started cursing me and well... I just let it happen" Ajay said with a smile.

"You didn't deserve it," Karan said sadly. "I probably did. Jaagne ke baad bhi phone nahi kiya tum sabko. Pareshaan nahi karna chaaha with this problem, not before I learnt to deal with it. And I guess people did warn me, maine shaayad theek se nahi suni uske baare mein..." Ajay admitted.

And after that, it took some time to get adjusted for all of them... DJ often waited for Ajay to start his bike for a race only to realise that he could never do so. Laxman, who was surprisingly a wicked badminton player, often called him for a game before it dawned upon him that Ajay wouldn't be able to play with him.

Aslam would try to show him his artwork but would never get feedback, Sonia would just hold out the phone and expect Ajay to pick it up. Sue will often come and ask for suggestions to edit a video she shot and then back away not wanting to make Ajay feel uncomfortable about it... And there was just one thing that itched Ajay the most and today, he was planning on taking away that itch.

"Karan... I think it is better we break up." he abruptly said one night when they were just lying in each other's arms. "Why?" he asked as his brows furrowed. "I don't want to stay like a thorn by your side, Karan. I will just drag you down and I don't want to do that... I want you to live your life without being held behind by me... I don't want to be a burden on you Karan..." Ajay said.

"Ajay" Karan said softly as he cupped his face in his hands "You are my life and you will never pull me back. Jeena nahi chahta hoon tere bina. And you are not a burden. Why are you talking like this?" he asked.

"I want to stop it before it gets too serious and hurts both of us Karan. There will be a day you will get fed up with me and will want to leave me... or I might say something and it will ultimately happen and I don't want that" Ajay said in frustration.

"Well... if you wish that we break before it gets too serious, then you are already late Ajay. Propose kiya tha tune, yaad hai? WE even exchanged rings that day, yaad hai na? Any time you break up it is going to hurt both of us Ajay... and I don't want that to happen. I want to be with you" Karan said.

"Well... in that case, take it... It is for the best Karan, please understand." Ajay said as he took off the ring and gave it to him, much to his shock and turned away so that he couldn't see the tears in his eyes as he moved away. Yes, it did hurt to do this but it is the best for both of them... That's what he thought anyway.

The next few days were a pain in everyone's ass as they had to deal with a mopey Karan and a stubborn ass called Ajay. And then one day, Ajay was all but carried to the jeep and dumped onto it like a stack of hay and they drove off to someplace. "Arey! Kahaan hai hum?" Ajay asked as he was told to get out and was handed his stick.

"The place we first kissed" Karan shouted over the noise of the plane that had just lifted off the runway. "Sentiment won't work Karan" Ajay deadpanned as someone supported him to the top of the fort and settled him down on top of a rock.

The 5 boys had their fun for some time as Sue and Sonia stayed beside Ajay, keeping him company. And then Karan came with the rest of the boys, announcing that he had an announcement to make, signalling Sue to start her camera.

"Look Ajay, it is plain and simple. I love you, you love me, no matter how much you deny it. I don't care if you are blind, I don't care if you have scars, mujhe bas tum chaahiye, saare baggage ke saath. We have been together for 5 years, Ajay, and I got into the relationship knowing all the risks involved Ajay and I want to be with you, forever. So... will you marry me?" Karan asked as he sat down in front of him and held out the ring so that Ajay could feel it.

"Are you really sure Karan?" Ajay asked in doubt, not wanting to force him into anything. "Ek saal tumhare bina jee jee ke mar raha tha and I can't go through that again Ajay. And no, guilt trip nahi kar raha hoon tujhe." his voice breaking as he remembered the days without Ajay.

"This is the truth Ajay. I don't want to lose you again, not to your own self-depreciation, and definitely not because your stupid brain" he said, hitting him repeatedly "thinks that hurting the both of us is the best way to save us from pain. I want to be there for you, picking you when you fall, catching your tears and being all sappy and stuff. Hum shaayad legally marry nahi kar sakthe but... yeah. Yes or no?" Karan asked.

The others started crowing in the background, demanding that Ajay should say yes to him else they will take drastic steps. Ajay just sits there in shock as he starts to tear up again. Karan was slowly starting to feel uncertain and started shifting uncomfortably. "Jaldi bolo yaar, pair mein dard ho raha hai mujhe" Karan whined and they all laughed as Ajay just pulled him up into a bruising kiss.

"Is that a yes then?" Karan asked with a smirk on his face as he took out the ring. "Pehnado saale" Ajay said with a watery laugh. "There... can you feel it?" Karan asked as he put the ring on and pressed it and Ajay traced the upper part of it, a look of awe on his face.

"When in doubt, feel that. Mein humesha tere saath hi rahoonga, that's a promise" Karan said with a smile as the rest of the gang hooted and cheered in the background before they all were pulled into a hug. Life was finally back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fic idea actually came to be after I saw Rendu, where Madhavan plays the role of a blind man... and well... yeah, Sorry but not Sorry to the Sonia/Ajay fans, I definitely needed a breather here...
> 
> Hope you all like it! All comments and criticism accepted and appreciated! Prompts are more than welcome! This is definitely the longest one for me and well... thank you my co-writer for the chapter for the lovely additions you provided :)
> 
> Playlist for the OS:  
> En Kadhale - Duet  
> Vaseegara - Minnale  
> Azhagiye - Kaatru Veliyidai  
> Mere Liye Tum Kaafi Ho - SMZS  
> Tu Bin Bataye
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> UPDATED ON 7 JULY 2020


	10. Online meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For S/S maybe one of them finding the other on facebook or something and Sue is interested in India for well obvious reasons and they start talking or one of them is like an exchange student and they go to uni together and fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok soo.. trying something new here and challenging myself to limit the OS to about 300 - 400.  
> Wishing you all a happy and safe new year!!!

Sue was randomly scrolling through her Instagram, making sure to look into each and every post regarding Indian history and film making when one post caught her eye. A post that requested someone to DM them if they wanted to debate on some iconic moments in Indian history.

'Interesting...' Sue thought as she looked at the profile of the said poster.

_Sonia Mishra_

_Indian, historian, film student, artist._   
_Single and looking for hot ladies._   
_College Rocks_

'Nice' she thought as she sent a message, wanting to get to know more about this lady who had same interests as she does.

And thus a friendship started. Short conversations regarding each other's interests developed into long debates, later turning into chats and complaints about the problems in personal lives.

Then came the news about the exchange program between their colleges. 3 students from the London college were to come to India for 6 months and in return, 3 students from India were to visit the UK for the same.

And Sue was selected. Coincidentally Sonia was selected as her guide around the place. Their friendship slowly turned into something more as they travelled to places, Sonia showing Sue around while she was fascinated by the architecture and her guide. And unconsciously, let's say that the girls went on dates... until they became official dates when Sonia asked her out one drunken night.

Then it was Sonia's turn to visit London. And Sue was her guide. They explored more, expanded their relationship, discovered boundaries and their first kiss happened. Which prompted the talks regarding their relationship further, especially the topic of maintaining long term relationships.

There was a period of uncertainty regarding this whole thing but they tried to ignore it as they spent their time together, living in the moment. And that uncertainty dispersed when Sue got to her knees as a parting gift (Ah not in that sense, the ring people! Come on!)

What happened next?? That is yet to be seen :) ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ooook, that was quite a crappy one so... lesson learnt then! Experiment - failed. But hope you all like it! All comments and criticisms accepted and appreciated! Prompts are welcome!
> 
> Thank you all for reading!!!!!!!!
> 
> Rasnak signing off :) ;)
> 
> UPDATED ON 22 JULY 2020


End file.
